Jane's diary
by omyfandomqueen
Summary: This is the diary, of Jane Volturi, the most feared vampire of the world. This is her story, do you dare to read it? Suck at summaries, just read the story :D. JanexOC (Jeremy) AlecxOC (Jamie)
1. Own characters

Jamie Mary Volturi-Mattock was a human born and raised in Seattle, with her older brother Jeremy. When she was 13 years old she was with Jeremy, their parents were eating in a restaurent. Their parents did not come home, they died in a car accident. The two kids moved to Miami. One day, Jamie got kidnapped by two vampires. Jeremy knew them, he knew of vampires. They locked Jamie in the car and while Jeremy tried to save his sister, but the kidnappers almost snapped his neck. More than tree years Jamie lived with her kidnappers, till the Volturi found out. They took her to the castle, where she saw her brother again. Later she married Alec, got kids with him and then became a vampire. Jane hates her because she thinks Jamie steals Alec.

Jeremy Jason Volturi-Mattock was a human born and raised in Seattle, with his younger sister Jamie. When he was 19 years old, his parents died in a car accident. When Jeremy was 17 years old, he found out about vampires; his best friend Trevor was one. He knew the rules and that he was breaking one of them, so he didn't tell his sister. Just to keep her safe. One day vampire stood before their house, and they grabbed Jamie. Jeremy tried to save her but then they almost snappe dhis neck. Caius found him and changed him, and took him to Volterra. There he learned how to fight, to use his gift and how to cut off his emotions… Four years later he saw his sister again in Volterra. He is married to Jane, and together they have adopted two kids: Milo and Mila.


	2. Chapter 1

Volturi fanfiction

Dear diary.

I had a bad day. No, bad week. Bad month. I was often moody, got in fights with Alec and was mean to Jeremy. As I said, bad month. I mean, I want to torture everyone. Literally, everyone! And I know everyone hates me when I'm in that mood. Don't really care. It's never been different. But the fights with Alec… some are really terrible. Like when we wanted to know who was the best fighter of us, since we're both terrible. He defeated me, and I don't let anyone defeate me! Not even Alec. So I attacked him again, and he hold me again. I got agnry again and yes, I attacked again. I pushed him to the ground, and he said "Ja-ane". I asked why he didn't ask me to stop, or beg. He said me he doesn't beg. And then I became crazy. I freaked out. I tortured him for… a few hours… oops… but it ended worse. Alec said: "you're a monster!" and I broke. Since my human years, that little word meant my death. If someone strange would say that, I wouldn't care. But he wasn't a stranger. He is my brother. My twin brother, my other half! I ran away. I ran to a tree, my favorite spot to think. I sat there alone for hours, Alec in Volterra. This was the worst fight we ever had! Later, Alec came. I didn't want to talk yet, so I ran to a huge rock. He followed me, great… I ran away again. Alec went to a clif, next to a sea. After a few hours (again) I realised it was the time to apologize. I found Alec at the clif. I sat next to him. "Sorry." I said. He said nothing. After a few hours (again!) I suddenly stood up. I dove into the ocean. I always loved water, water is free. Because I don't have to breath, I could stay beneath for hours. I stayed beneath, only for a few minutes. Than went up again, and sat again next to Alec. This was the conversation: "You're wet." Alec said that. "No, really?" I shook my head. "Ugh." He said and moved a bit. After an awkward silence, I said: "I said sorry." "yeah I know.." Hm… "So…" me again. "Yeah.." he again. "One of us has to begin." I said because I didn't want to start (even though I already did) and I knew he didn't want to begin neither. Great conversation… So I talked again. "I said sorry, now about what you've said… WAS THAT NECESSARY?!" I yelled at him. "It was the only way to stop you." "BUT CALLING ME MONSTER?! REALLY?" I was obviously pissed about that. "Well, you tortured me for like… hours!" Damn. Yeah, he is right. "Yeah… I said sorry.." I said quietly again. "But still, monster? Really?" "yeah, sorry too." He said. As I said, great conversation..! Well, we always forgive each other soon, so that was the fight… But still, it was terrible…

Jane Volturi.


	3. Chapter 2

Dear diary.

Life sucks. Maybe my life would be better if I just died on the stake 1200 years ago. I believe in life after dead, so. I know Alec doesn't. Well, I believe in life after dead, and Hell and Heaven…. No, not in God. If God really existed, he would have helped me and Alec before we burned. So, God hates us or doesn't exist. I vote for the second. Okay, now I stop talking about what I believe. Let's talk about what I like. That's not much. I like Alec, Jeremy, pain, and blood. Yes, that's all. And the things I hate? Jamie, happy things, the Cullens, shields, shapeshifters, wolves, and anything else. Yes, I have such a happy life, I am such a happy girl *cough cough*. No, just kidding. I hate almost everything and everyone. I have shocking news…. I ripped Jamie's head off.. But she is still alive, no worry. Of course, Alec was pretty pissed about that. Can understand that. But he decided to act a day like me (o god). I said he couldn't tell anyone, so when I asked when he would do this, he said: 'I won't tell anyone". That was his answer the whole time! Annooooyiiiing… One day (sunday) he told me the whole day how much he hates Jeremy, how he wants to kill them… just things I said to him about Jamie. But I didn't recognise it. My own behaviour. When I was talking to Aro, I heard Jeremy screaming. I apologized myself and immediately ran to Jeremy, sawing Alec with his left arm (Jeremy's arm!)! I yelled: "Alec!" "Yees?" he asked on an innocent tone. Grrrrr. It was my fault… I said that to Jeremy. Jamie came too and putted him back together. O yeah, of course…. Jeremy asked me why this was my fault. "Alec and me had a bet. BUT THIS IS OVERREACTING!" I yelled that last thing to Alec. "Overreacting? You ripped her head off!" he said to me. Daaaamn… I can't say anything when he uses my own words and stuff against me! Well, I'm gonna yell at Alec. Laters…..

Yeah, so, everything is good again… looong story. I am telling you a new story!


	4. Chapter 3

Dear diary

I. Can't. stand. Jamie. I really hate her! I ripped her head of a few more times. Whoops. But, she ripped mine off too! And I hate it how Alec reacts.

Our conversation went like this: "Hello Alec.." "Hey Jane." "So…. It could be that I ripped Jamie's head off again." Wait for it…. "You did WHAT?!" And there it is. "But in my offense, she ripped mine of too!" "Before or after you did?" "After…" Yep. And a twin fight again. We fight often, and always about Jamie or Jeremy. It's so annoying.

And more annoying, I can't even use my gift on Jamie. Whatever I will do to Jamie, Jeremy will do to Alec. Goddamn! So all I can do is growling at her. She enjoys that way too much. You know what's funny? If I kill Jamie, Alec will kill Jeremy. But Jeremy will kill Alec then too. I'm curious who of them would win. Probably Jeremy, he had more training than we. But… I don't want them dead. None of them, except Jamie.

Have I ever explained why I want to kill Jamie? I believe not. Let me. As long as I can remember, Alec and I have been together. Always. Nothing could seperate us. And then, there was Jamie. They fell in love, and spent more time together. And we less. And I hate it, and I am jealous about. And everyone knows, but no one changes a thing about it. So that is why I hate Jamie.

Jane Volturi


	5. Chapter 4

Dear diary

No. No. No no no! I am in my room at the moment, and I'll explain my no's. A few days ago, I was fighting with Jamie. Yes I know, again. But let's say I had ripped her arms off. And then walked away. Clearly Alec found her, and of course he knew it was me. And he was furious (oh oooh). I was in my room, like almost always, and he ran in. No knock, no 'hello Jane', nothing. Just a lot of growling while I stared at him. Then suddenly, out of his hands came a black fog. I knew what that meant. It meant he was really sick of me, and was going to paralize me (OH OOOH!). I walked backwards. "Alec, don't… Alec, please..!" I said while I kept walking backward. Then my back was against the wall. Oops. The black fog reached me, and I collapsed. You can't hear, feel, see or say anything. You can't even feel your body, it's like you're floating! Very creepy. Very. When I could see again, I was in the cellar, one arm hung up on the wall. My other arm was lieing on the ground, and my body was tied to a wall. All vampire proof stuff. Help…

A piece from Alec's diary:

Dear diary. I'm sick of Jane. Again, she ripped off Jamie's arms! AGAIN! I decided I would learn her a lesson. I ran to her room growling, still mad. I used my gift on her, that was needed for my plan. When she collapsed, I carried her and smiled a bit. She always seemed so… human when she was like this. So sweet, not the hated hating vampire she is now. I let her hair down and watched it fall down. My little sister. I laid her down in a cellar, and tied her up. I let one arm free, part of the plan again. I stepped away from her and stopped using my gift. Her eyes got clear and looked at me. She looked scared.

Jane's diary:

Alec looked at me, I looked at him. I wasn't just scared, I was terrified to be honest. Because a few months ago, he said that if he would choose a side, he would kill the others. So, yeah, I have a reason the be 'scared'. He walked to me, with a cold look on his face. "It's over now Jane. I'm done with it," he said just as cold as he seemed. "Alec, I'm sorry, please… let me go!" I begged. "No. I'm going to show you in what kind of pain you've put her in. I will rip your arms off a few times, your legs a few times, and eventually your head a few times. But after one time it won't come back on your rump." He finished and looked cold. No. He couldn't kill me, I am his sister! His twin sister! But he only told his whole plan if he wanted to let the victim know it's over. I was the victim.. He walked closer to me and laid a hand on my free-arm-shoulder. "Alec, Jeremy could come every moment! Do you think he would like it if you did this to me? I think even Jamie wouldn't accept this. Because she knows you would be devastated! Maybe first not, but later… Could you live with the fact that you killed me?" I saw something moved inside him, but it didn't change much. "Jeremy and Jamie are not here today. I've planned this for a week already Jane. I told them they should go for a day, have a day together. Without being afraid you kill Jamie." I sighed. I would never see Jeremy again. That officially broke the last pieces of my heart. He pulled, and I screamed; he held my arms in his hand. My hair (wich he let loose, don't ask me why) went in front of my face, hiding my broken look. He literally and figuratively broke me, how could he? But I didn't want to use my gift on him, I had already done that too much. And I knew how it felt, Alec did too. He didn't need my gift to know it. After a few more screams, and his name being begged, he put my arm back. I gritted my teeth together, and bit on my lip. This repeated a few times. Then he used his gift again, and everything went black.

A piece from Alec's diary:

Ripping her arm off hurt me just as much as it hurts her, but I had to act good. I had to keep Jamie safe, and this was the only way. I used my gift on her again, and let her head rest on my shoulder when she couldn't move. I stroke her hair, and put it behind her ear. I whispered in her ear: "Everything will be alright, believe me," even tho she couldn't hear it. "I love you, my sister," I said and I tied her free arm, and let the other free now. It would all be over soon, sister..

Jane's diary:

When I could see again, my other arm was tied, and the first tied arm was free. Alec stood before me, and laid his hand on my free arm. Not again… he pulled again, and I screamed again. What he had done to my first arm, he was doing now to my other arm. When he was done and my hair was for my face again (wich was suddenly behind my ear first), I wanted to kick him so hard. When he stood in front of me, I kicked upwards but he saw it coming, so he quickly grabbed my foot. I knew what he would do now. And I was right, when he pulled and ripped my leg off. I screamed again, because it hurts like hell! Like a thousand knives are stabbed in your leg! He repeated this a few times, then my other leg. Ugh… When he was done, he laid his hand around my neck. I was really scared now. When he was just about to rip my head off, we heard something. Someone. We both looked at the way the sound came from, and then we say Demetri. He ran to us and pushed Alec hard away, then freed me. "What the hell is wrong with you Alec?!" he yelled. I didn't look at Alec, I just couldn't. Demetri quickly grabbed the keys and carried me out of this cellar, then he locked Alec up. Alec hadn't moved since Demetri had come to us, only his arms were now hanging. Demetri brought me to my room, and then rushed to Aro to tell about the 'accident'. I laid down on my bed, and let the emotions take over. I just couldn't believe it… Alec wanted to kill me… Aro came to my room a couple of minutes later, Alec was now in his room he told me, and was definitely going to be punished. In a week Heidi would come, but Alec wasn't allowed to drink then. Only the next time Heidi would come again Alec was allowed to drink. He wasn;t allowed to go out of his room, and we weren't supposed to talk to each other. I had no problem with that. I wasn't thinking about talking to him either… Everyone visited me, everyone. Gianna, Felix, Demetri, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and more. Even Jamie! When Jamie and Jeremy came home that day they heard about it of course. Jamie is the only one who is allowed to go visit Alec. Jeremy came to me, and we talked. "I'm so sorry for you Jane.." he said sadly and I saw he felt guilty. "Jeremy, I'm okay… Sort of." Phisically totally broken, but I was okay… Ugh… These days are going to be loooong.

Jane Volturi


End file.
